


All Those Shadows

by MollyMaryMarie



Series: Wolfstar Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Nightmares, Safe and Sound, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMaryMarie/pseuds/MollyMaryMarie
Summary: During the war, Sirius and Remus don't sleep well. Luckily, they have one another to drive away each other's nightmares.Set to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	All Those Shadows

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I’ll never let you go,_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone.”_

_But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Don’t you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything’s on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music’s gone._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound._

At one point in his life, he enjoyed listening to thunder, enjoyed watching lightning streak across a rain-soaked sky. Now the crack of the thunder just reminded him of spells narrowly whizzing past his face, the glow of lightning only reminded him of the ominous, green flash of the killing curse, cast at his fellow Order members – at James, at Lily. At _Sirius_.

The effect of the thunder was no different for Sirius, Remus soon discovered as Sirius bolted from his sleep from their bed, while Remus watched the storm from the window of their one-bedroom flat. Before he was even upright, Sirius reached for his wand, sweat rolling down his temples, down his chest, the fear abundant on his face and in the shivering of his skin.

Immediately, Remus moved to hold him, to pull Sirius against his chest and whisper sweetly into his hair. This wasn’t the first nightmare that Remus had to coax Sirius from, it wasn’t even the first nightmare that _night_. It seemed like all they ever did was wake screaming in the night and wait for the other one to remind them of where they were.

At first, Sirius struggled against Remus, not entirely free from the nightmare. As another roll of thunder trembled the walls of their flat, Remus felt Sirius hands form knots in the back of Remus’ shirt, his breathing wild and racing. It took several long minutes for his breathing to even out again, the clench of his fists releasing in equal rhythm to the cadence of his breath.

“It was about Regulus again,” Sirius whispered into Remus’ throat and Remus let his eyes fall closed, his eyebrows furrow. This was the most frequent of Sirius’ nightmares. With all that was left unanswered around Regulus’ death, Sirius had no recourse but speculation, which always, _always_ led to terror. There was nothing that Remus could say about the situation to make it better – he had no more information than Sirius. All that was left was distraction.

“Sirius, do you remember the first time you kissed me?” Remus asked, knowing this was a dark road to go down, but wanting to find a memory with a happy ending. And they were left with so few of those now. With a grateful sigh, Sirius curled deeply into Remus’ arms.

“There has to be a better memory than _that_ one,” Sirius laughed bitterly.

“Are you telling me you don’t like to remember our first kiss?” Remus jabbed playfully, knowing exactly why Sirius didn’t like that memory as much as he should’ve.

“I’d just been disowned, Moony,” he said, taking an overly deep, sharp breath. “Not the fondest time of my life, you know.” Carefully, Remus moved to lie back onto his pillow, pulling Sirius down to lie across his chest, and Sirius seemed grateful to do so.

“You went straight to James’ house and I was there the moment I’d heard,” Remus continued, noticing the way Sirius craned his head so that his ear was pressed directly to Remus’ chest. He’d always found comfort in the depth of Remus’ voice. “When you saw me Floo in, you nearly tackled me back into the hearth.” At that, Sirius laughed, and it sounded a bit lighter.

“What can I say?” Remus glanced down to see a tired smile move across Sirius’ face. “I wear my heart on my sleeve.” Without prompting, Remus’ hand went into Sirius’ hair.

“You begged me not to leave you alone, and you were holding me so tightly that I felt your fingernails through my jacket. Do you remember what I said then?” Remus hummed softly.

“You said you would never let me go,” Sirius replied without a pause, settling his chin on Remus’ chest so he could look up into his face. The storm in Sirius’ silver eyes was calming.

A quiet smile splashed across Remus’ face. “And you just leapt up and kissed me, like it was a thing we’d done a thousand times, like we weren’t standing there in front of James and his parents, like you knew I’d been waiting for you to kiss me for half a decade.”

“The only good thing I’ve ever done in my life,” Sirius muttered, but Remus shook his head, watching the chaos and confusion swirl in Sirius’ eyes again.

“You’ve saved my life countless times under the full moon,” Remus argued, planting his lips against Sirius’ forehead. “You’ve saved us all on Order missions. Don’t discredit that.”

“But I …” Sirius began to voice his dissention, but Remus placed a finger over his lips.

“No matter what you say, you will never convince me that you are anything less than what you are – the most loyal, most passionate, most _loving_ person I’ve ever met.”

“ _Moony_ ,” Sirius breathed out, pushing up to reach Remus’ lips with his own.

“When the war is over,” Remus whispered, ignoring in his heart the worry that the war would never be over, that the raging fire outside would burn his world to ash, “will you promise me something?” With leaden eyes, Sirius blinked up at him, each one slower than the last.

“Anything, Moons,” he said, stifling a yawn behind clenched teeth.

“Marry me, Sirius,” Remus stated plainly and quickly, before the urge to speak it passed, as it so often did. “Whatever that means, even if it’s just wearing a ring that I’ve bought for you, even if it’s just a ceremony in the Potter’s backyard, even if it’s just taking my name, just …”

With a kiss, Sirius silenced him, breathing into his mouth as he spoke. “Yes. _Yes_ , Remus.”

For a long time, Remus let himself get lost in the warmth of Sirius’ breath, the lull of his tongue, the movement of his mouth. Eventually, the fervor cooled, and the kiss slowed into something languid and sleepy until they were both half-asleep with their mouths still joined.

“Just close your eyes, love,” Remus mumbled into Sirius’ lips, adjusting until Sirius’ head was nestled against Remus’ shoulder. “All those shadows will be gone by morning.”

With sleep taking him, Sirius whispered. “Maybe then you and I will be safe and sound.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments, or you can send me a shout on tumblr [@mollymarymarie](https://mollymarymarie.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
